He Came Back
by siverlinber
Summary: CHERUB!Au one-shot, So Jack and Hiccup are both CHERUB agents. They have been separated almost 6 months and today Hiccup comes back! The history of their encounter - Hijack/FrostCup don't like it? Don't read it- rated M because i'm crazy- sorry i suck at summaries - please read and review !


**I had this idea in my head all the time and i just had to... please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was days like this that Jack loved the most. No classes, no boring assignments, no training sessions, no concealing, no everything! A day he could just do whatever he wanted!<p>

He spent all morning sleeping and was harshly awaked by his little sister Emma walking in to his room.

"Jaaack! Wake up! It's already past noon!"

"Just… 5 more minutes Em…"

"Just 5 more minutes? And here o thought you would want to see Hiccup before he had to go do his mission report… But I gees its okay… I'll just have to tell him you were too tired to go see him after all…"

With this words the teen jumped from his bed, nearly flying. He found a decent black CHERUB shirt and putted it on, as also the normal olive trousers with zip up pockets and his old lightweight waterproof boots, before going straight to his bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth.

"You know you could at least make an effort and wash your close, so that you at least had a clean outfit for when your boyfriend comes home from a long mission…"

"Ahahah… very funny MOM!"- he noticed the serious look of disappointment on his sister face while she picked his close from the room floor and throw them on the basket he had on the bathroom.- "Don't need to look that disgusted, but you know how I am! Cleaning is just… not my thing! I promise I will try to clean it more often!"

"I peaty Hiccup… The pour thing has to deal with such an indecent boyfriend…"

"Outch… That kind of hurt little sis, but don't be, I'm sure he loves me the way I am!"- And with that, he placed a kiss on Emma's forehead and rushed out of his bedroom to go get breakfast- "See you later!"

"Tell Hiccup I said hi!"

"Sure!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After grabbing an apple from the kitchen* he walked out of his "house" and entered the next one, made his way to the second flour and stopped in front of the second door.

He checked himself one last time before knocking on the door. He could hear the steps inside ant excitement was filling him. He leaned his body against the door frame, just right after the door opened and forest green eyes met his emerald blue ones.

"Hey babe, miss me much?"- Jack said grinning.

"Not really…" – he answered, but Jack could tell he was only kidding – "You see… There were all this hot guys in Australia! And I don't like to brag, but they couldn't stop checking all of this (he gestured to all of him) talking fishbone." – that made Jack look at all of Hiccup.

He was taller, not enough to surpass the older teen but taller, his brown hair was longer and had some braids behind his right ear, although he still was very slim his muscles were a little more defined, the hot sun of Australia had left him tanned, but even with his skin tone a little more darker the freckles jack loved so much were still very visible and adorable like ever.

Continuing the little game they were playing, Jack said –"Oh no!" – putting his hands on his chest on an exaggerated dramatic way- "And here I thought I wasn't the only one suffering throw all these months! Hiccup Haddock the Third, I'm not talking to you ever again!"- he covered his face with his hand pretending to be crying and turned his head as if he was going to leave, but clearly didn't move.

Hiccup started chuckling and short after so did Jack. Both boys laughed at each other, six month apart were too much for both of them.

The brunet laid his hands on Jack's waist and polled him closer to him.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me."

"Yea… I do."-he answered as he pressed his lips on Jack's.

In the beginning the kiss was slow, gentle, like the both of them just wanted to stay like that forever, but then they felt the need for more. Jack linked Hiccup's bottom lip and in response he opened his mouth giving the white haired teen full access to it. Their thongs fought in a battle for dominance and Jack hands were rubbing the back of Hiccup's head pulling him as close as he could, making The shorter teen moan some times.

They only stopped when they needed to breath, with his foreheads touching looking at each other eyes trying to catch their breath.

"I really missed you." – Jack said looking at the brunet's face that went slightly red making his freckles pop out (Jack loved that face).

"I missed you too frosty."

"Hey Hic?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too you dork."

Jack leaned to kiss his boyfriend again, their lips where practically touching.

"Oh came on! I think I'm gonna be sick! Couldn't you guys just take all of the lovely-doubly talk and everything else inside the room already?"- a handsome, muscular, guy with fair skin, dark brown hair and goatee said gesturing towards them – "I don't have anything against you guys... But it's starting to be a little… you know..."

Hiccup turned red as he noticed that all of his 3 housemates that shared that floor with him were on the living room in front of their bedrooms. Jack at first was a little embarrassed too, but then he smirked at Hic and turned his face to the boys with the same expression –"Flynn I'm so sorry, and you know what? That's an amazing idea! Don't bother us for the next… Let's see… Three hours or so. We like to take our time."

He then made his way in to a very, very red Hiccup room, closed the door and looked it leaving three very embarrassed teens that rushed out of the house not wanting to know or suspect what was going to happen inside that room.

…..

…

…

….

* * *

><p>Hiccup: 15<p>

Housemates – Flynn, Tuffnutt, Fishlegs, Snotlout

Jack – 16

Emma – 13

**For people that read the CHERUB books, I considered that their rooms would be placed on the new villa instead of the main building because I can *evil laugh* - and i should probably say they didn't do ayithing, if you know what i mean.**

**I was thinking of doing a multi chapter fic on this AU, starting with Jack and Hiccup recruit, do you think i should? Or not? I have a lot of ideas but if you guys think it wouldn't be good i won't do anything... **

**Please review ! Love you all~!**


End file.
